


(untitled)

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think I'm crazy, but I already knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [pot_challenge](http://pot-challenge.livejournal.com/) week 5 - singles

They think I'm crazy, but I already knew that. I can hear them whispering even if their voices don't actually carry all the way out onto the court.

"Australian Formation? Alone!?"

"There's no way he can pull that off."

"What does he think this is? Doubles?"

"It's amazing he's lasted this long"

"Seigaku's got some really strange players."

If they only knew. Heh.

I'm so mad at him I can barely see straight. I know it's not his fault, I keep repeating it over and over and over in my mind but it still doesn't help. I don't play for myself anymore, not like I did when I first started. I know I _can_ , but that doesn't mean I _want_ to.

For so long it's been about _us_ , not him or me or you or I, but _us_. There's no substitute for that. I promised, though.

I can do this.

I will do this.

I have no choice.

"If it's not Oishi, I won't play doubles."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/9247.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/4279.html)  
> 


End file.
